Le sexe est mon métier
by apolline1
Summary: " Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème d'argent, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je ne suis pas matérialiste, je ne vendrais pas mon âme pour ça… Mais ça a commencé à me travailler. L'idée d'être une prostituée de luxe me laisse rêveuse, même encore aujourd'hui. Ma vie m'ennuyait, j'ai voulu y ajouter dimension tragique. Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai commencé à me prostituer. "


Je ne sais plus vraiment comment ça a commencé. J'ai eu une impulsion un matin en me réveillant, je me suis assise devant mon ordinateur portable et j'ai tapé "_escort girl- prostitution étudiante- call girl_" etc. Il y avait beaucoup d'annonces, des très racoleuses, des moins racoleuses. Je me suis inspirée de l'une d'entre elles, très sobre. J'ai écrit : «_ Étudiante en lettres de 21 ans recherche homme courtois et respectueux. Élégante, disponible et cultivée, je vous accompagne lors de vos sorties, et plus... Si vous êtes intéressé, contactez moi par mail. _» J'avais le cœur battant en publiant mon message. Je jouais à me faire peur. Un type m'a répondu, très vite, et puis des centaines, en quelques heures. Ça m'excitait et ça m'effrayait. Je flirtais avec le danger. En fait.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème d'argent, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je dépense mon argent très libéralement. J'aime les beaux vêtements, les beaux restaurants. Je ne suis pas matérialiste, je ne vendrais pas mon âme pour ça… Mais ça a commencé à me travailler. Les gens qui gagnent et dépensent beaucoup d'argent me fascinent. Ce sont des personnages, pas des personnes, des héros modernes, plus grands que nature. Quand je pense à eux, j'oscille entre le mépris et l'admiration. Les gens riches sont cinématographiques. Ils portent des chaussures en cuir pleine fleur, dînent dans les palaces luxueux. Avoir beaucoup d'argent, ça donne cette assurance à toute épreuve. Moi aussi j'ai commencé à en vouloir beaucoup. L'idée d'être une prostituée de luxe me laisse rêveuse, même encore aujourd'hui. Ma vie m'ennuyait, j'ai voulu y ajouter une dimension tragique. Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai commencé à me prostituer.

Je me souviens d'un client, un type qui s'appelle Eric. Quand j'y pense, il a bien profité de moi. Je passais quatre, cinq heures avec lui, je prenais seulement 200 euros. Une misère. C'est ce qu'on demande pour une heure ou deux, en général. C'était d'autant plus dégueulasse qu'Eric est riche, mais vraiment riche. Il a un appartement en Crète, il va s'acheter une maison à la campagne, apparemment. Il m'a longuement parlé de tout ça. Presque tous les hommes qui me louent me parlent abondamment de leur biens mobiliers et immobiliers. Alors que je ne leur demande rien ! C'est comme un concours de bites. Ils le font sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils n'insistent jamais sur le sujet, mais ça revient très souvent. Emmanuel par exemple, lors de notre premier rendez-vous, qui a duré trois heures, m'a répété au moins cinq ou six fois qu'il ne voulait pas exhiber son argent, mais m'a quand même informée ( comme si de rien, comme ça, au passage ) qu'il venait de faire l'acquisition d'un appartement à Deauville, qu'il avait un cheval dans un haras ( un cheval appelé Kayak, la pauvre bête ), qu'il collectionnait les montres Rolex et Cartier. Qu'il avait une voiture, deux mobylettes, et un vélo de course d'une valeur de 10 000 euros. Eric aussi m'a raconté en détail. Je ne comprends pas très bien s'ils cherchent à m'impressionner, dans le cas d'Emmanuel, je ne suis pas sûre, avoir un cheval de course, un animal nerveux et magnifique, avec des muscles d'acier et des jambes noueuses, et l'appeler Kayak , ça n'est pas ne chose dont je me vanterais. Eric, il a l'habitude de se payer des prostituées. Il devait considérer que je faisais partie de la liste de ses possessions, une location à durée indéterminée. Il m'a fait promettre de continuer à le fréquenter au moins trois ans, le vieux dégueulasse. J'ai promis, mais s'il espère que je vais vraiment m'y tenir…

Eric est un homme influent dans son milieu. Il est rédacteur en chef dans un grand journal télévisé. La plupart des filles diraient que c'est le client idéal. Il n'est jamais violent ni vulgaire. Il m'a emmenée au restaurant, au cinéma, et même en Grèce, pendant une semaine. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je crois que tous les hommes ont deux personnalités, une en dehors de la chambre à coucher et une dans la chambre à coucher. Lui, il avait envie d'être dominé. Les intellectuels sont souvent comme ça. Presque tous les intellectuels sont des eunuques, ils n'ont aucune vitalité, ils aiment les petits jeux cérébraux, et ils bandent mou. Par contre ils aiment collectionner les femmes, c'est presque maniaque. J'excitais Eric en citant Laclos, c'était pathétique.

Autre chose qui excitait beaucoup Eric, c'était la psychanalyse, et sa psychanalyse à lui plus particulièrement. Il était très fier d'avoir « réglé toutes ses névroses » – et pourquoi tu te paies des putes alors, je me demandais – au terme de dix-neuf années d'échanges intenses avec deux thérapeutes consécutifs. Un jour, au lit, après lui avoir fait une pipe, je me suis allongée à côté de lui et nous avons parlé.  
- Dis moi Eric, qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant dans l'idée que je t'interdise d'aller voir d'autres femmes ? ( C'était une autre de ses lubies, que je lui interdise d'aller courir la gueuse. J'ai fait des recherches mais aujourd'hui encore, je n'y comprends rien )  
- Je ne sais pas… Enfin, si, je sais, peut-être…  
- C'est freudien au plus haut point tout ça, Eric…  
J'ai senti que j'avais touché une corde sensible parce qu'il a eu un petit sourire et qu'il a fait un bruit de gorge appréciateur.

Comme beaucoup de prostituées, je démarche mes clients sur internet. Le premier contact est souvent écrit, parfois c'est drôle. J'ai distingué quatre grands types. Presque tous les messages se ressemblent, à quelques variantes près, ce qui me permet de les rassembler par genre. Il y a le romantique un peu gêné aux entournures : « recherche rencontre basée sur la douceur et dans le respect mutuel pour tendres câlins et moments coquins » ; le chef d'entreprise direct à la prose économe et efficace : « Homme de 47 ans, bon niveau social propose 200 euros de l'heure, peut recevoir. » ; le petit jeune qui ne sait pas encore si je suis dans ses moyens « salut, tu prends combien ? », et puis bien sûr celui à l'orthographe approximative « salu princesse tu aime koi ? VIENS TU Ne le regrettera PAS. »  
Je suis toujours agacée quand mes clients insistent sur le fait que mon plaisir est important pour eux. Vu de l'extérieur, ça doit sembler être une marque de respect, mais c'est en fait extrêmement hypocrite. Déjà, je sais très bien qu'ils se fichent comme d'une guigne de mon bien être, s'ils s'en préoccupaient vraiment ils me donneraient l'argent sans rien demander en échange. Je pourrais dire tellement de choses, j'ai tellement de bile, de trucs qui me sont restés enfoncés en travers de la gorge. Mais ça, cette façon complètement dégueulasse de se persuader que la fille va prendre son pied, juste pour ne pas avoir trop mauvaise conscience, c'est ce qui m'ulcère le plus. Un jour, je me faisais besogner par C. F, un Monsieur important qui m'avait menti sur son âge ( il prétendait en avoir 46 alors que je savais qu'il en avait vraiment 68, c'est un énarque pas vraiment connu du grand public mais très recherché dans les cabinets ministériels, et moi j'ai l'œil ). Après avoir joui, il a scruté mon visage et m'a demandé « tu n'as pas aimé? » avec un air malheureux qui m'a donné envie de le gifler. J'avais envie de lui dire « qu'est-ce que ça change, tu crois que c'est toi que j'irais voir si je baisais pour le plaisir ? » Naturellement, je n'ai pas répondu ça. J'ai minaudé une petite cochonnerie et soudain mon orgasme n'avait plus aucune importance.


End file.
